Splash
'''Splash is an OC who has appeared in multiple Waddle Dee Delight episodes, first appearing in Original Characters. He was created by Bitphone. General Information Looks Splash is a periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. Description "He is Splash" you can't change this description because i made it so it's canon -phone Stats Abilities Paintbrush (primary weapon) Splash wields a magical paintbrush, which can bring anything Splash paints to life if he wills it to. Basically, using this, Splash has a limitless arsenal of things to paint to give him the advantage in a fight. However, it doesn’t come without its drawbacks. Splash can only paint so much until he runs out of paint. Luckily, he doesn’t need to carry paint buckets around, as his brush holds paint magically and slowly regenerates paint automatically. Paint Hammer (secondary weapon) Splash also has a paint hammer, which is very similar to the paint hammer Paper Mario uses in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Though, Splash and his hammer have no ties to Paper Mario. The hammer covers things it hits in paint if Splash wills it to, and it somehow uses up paint from the paintbrush’s storage. Appearances [[Waddle Dee Delight|'Waddle Dee Delight']] Original Characters He briefly appears in the background with a painting of Kebe on a canvas next to him. Super Smash Poyos Splash hits PoyoPoyo with his hammer, KO'ing him. Pixitus Splash can be seen near Canvas when he gets infected. Later he appears again with a concerned expression. Possessed Replacement In panic, he hits Sani with his hammer, which is giant, after Sani shows him a drawing of Userunknown. Simulation Survival He is one of the contestants. He is first seen with Hanby. Later he hides with the other contestants, but runs away when Starstorm and Kebe get infected. Afterwards, he notices that he left his art supplies elsewhere, and when he goes back to get them, he gets infected. He placed 3rd. Panic at the Party He can be seen on the suspect list, meaning he got invited by Pixel. He is later seen with Sani, Lime, Pixel and DefaultSkin when everyone uses the lamp and sees the murderer. Extinction He is saved by Objan after getting turned into a .exe file by Blur Dee and Spay. All Connected He can be seen with Canvas, Keeben and Tebe after Kirby saves all the inhabitants of Planet Popstar. OCs Buy A House. He appears briefly at the beginning looking left and right then entering the house, and later is shown painting the walls of a room that the OCs argue over getting. Trivia * Splash can often be seen with a recycled ._. face. * Splash was added to Simulation Survival as a main OC at the last minute. * Splash, though never seen in Magolor's reign, was confirmed to be possessed by Magolor. He was not under control of MFC. * Splash appearing with Canvas, Keeben and Tebe in All Connected may be a reference to the Painter Family, a group consisting of those OCs (though it's not canon to Splash). * Bitphone, his creator, is an admin in Pixaria. He's also a writer for Pixel's videos. * Splash became a main OC on May 23, 2019 in an event, but became a side OC after the event was revamped. ** Splash's color palette in his latest official art is lighter than usual. He won't appear like this in episodes. * Splash said his first line ever in OCs Buy a House, that line being ".. Hey." Gallery His photo from the Main OC debut. Art on the left drawn by soopermawio, art on the right drawn by Pixelcraftian. File:Splash2.png File:Screenshot 20-0.png File:Screenshot 26.png File:Splash.png File:Screen Shot 2019-01-21 at 12.09.54 AM.png File:SplashSSIcon.png Splash's icon in Simulation Survival.}} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Side OCs